Jori It was a valentines day
by graciemae172
Summary: Jade and Tori's first ever valentines day! maybe ooc


Today was valentines day, Tori and Jade's first ever one. Jade wasn't very emotional really, at all, but Jade is Jade. On the other hand, there was Tori, shaking with excitment, and was very nervous, she had a present for Jade and she knew that her girlfriend was going to love it. Jade picked Tori up at 7:30 that Thursday morning, it was sunny out and Tori skipped to Jade's car. "Jesus, Tor, what are you so happy ab-" Jade got cut off with a big kiss from Tori. "HAPPYYYY VALENTINES DAY JAADDDEEEEYYY" Tori pratically screamed in her girlfriends face before wrapping her arms around the other girls waist. "Happy valentines babe." Jade replied, she was much calmer than Tori, but she didnt mind, Tori's energy and hyperness in the morning made Jade happy, and found Tori absoloutley adorable. "Sorry Jade, im just really excited, its our first ever valentines day...AND, i have got you a prrreeesseeenntt!" Tori sung the last word. She swung the gift bag infront of Jades face. "Its okay, its okay baby" Jade replied and rubbed Tori's back lightly. "i have something for you too!" Jade dug around her back before pulling out and small black box. They sat in the car and exchanged their gifts. Jade opened her present first and Tori watched and took a picture of Jade unwrapping the gift. "Wow! No way Tori! Thankyou so much baby!" Jade recieved scissors, signed by all of the cast from 'The Scissoring'. Jade pulled Tori into a tight hug and released when Tori wanted to open her gift. Tori carefully opened the black box to reveal a golden necklace, a heart shape charm hanging off of it, inside the heart it had 'Tori and Jade now and forever...' "Oh my god! Jade! I love it! Thankyou soo much!" Tori couldnt take her eyes off of her new gift, she loved it so much. Jade leant over to Tori and kissed her temple. "Happy valentines day babe." she whispered into Tori's ear. "Thankyou so much Jadey! happy valentines day." Tori replied and turned her head to kiss Jade full on the lips. Jade helped Tori put on the necklace then, pulled away to drive to school. They spoke about many things. Once they pulled up into the hollywood arts carpark, they kissed and both got out, and shut the doors in unison. Once they both walked around to eachother again and intertwined their fingers together. Soon, they were inside the building, the whole building on the inside was full of huge hearts and pink conffetti and banners. Tori and Jade had to split off for a moment, so they could go to their lockers and put away their bags. Once Tori had put away her things, she looked over at Jade, who was hidden behind her open locker door. Tori walked over to Jade, and hugged her from behind, Jade jumped a bit at the feeling of tightened arms around her waist, "Oh, hey baby. Didn't see you coming!" Jade shut her locker and then turned around in Tori's arms. "I didn't mean to scare you...sorry." Tori let go of Jade looked up at her with big cute eyes and stuck her bottom lip out. "No, no baby, its okay! Dont worry!" Jade stroked Tori's arms, just doing that turned Tori's pout into a smile. a little "yaay" came out of her mouth. Together, they walked to their first class with Sikowitz. Jades arms was around Tori's waist and Tori's head was resting on the other girls shoulder both arms wrapped around her waist. Once they got in, Sikowitz wasn't in yet, but was expecting to pop in through the door any minute. Tori and Jade sat close together, which involved moving their chairs closer but that was fine by everybody around. Tori rested all her body weight on the side of Jade, whilst Jade had her arm around Tori's body. Tori fell asleep quickly and awoke when she felt Jade move her slightly. "You okay sleepy head?" Jade whispered in her ear. Sikowitz was talking about some vision one of his coconuts gave him not even taking notice that Tori was asleep during his class. Tori nodded her head, "Yeah...i didnt get to sleep, cos i was kinda nervous about our first valentines day together" Tori admitted and Jade could swear to god she saw her girlfriendd blush for a moment. "aww babe, you should have just spoken to me.." Jade replied stroking Tori's back in little circles gently. "I was considering it, but i didnt want to wake you up." Tori looked up at Jade and gave a cute smile before the bell went signalling for them to leave and then eat. "Ahh Jade, Tori come here a sec" Sikowitz called out whilst all the students were leaving. "Tori, i would prefer it if you stayed awake in my class...Jade i would prefer it if you could keep your girlfriend awake!" Sikowitz said whilst prancing around in his classroom. The girls both just nodded before re-linking hands and walking over to the usual table. Nobody was at the table that day apart from the two girls and cat, the rest they seemed to catch for a minute around school. Robbie was depressed because he couldn't get a valentine, Andre was working on music for the play Beck was auditioning for whilst Trina also tried. The rest of the day dragged, Tori and Jade spent most of the day just talking to eachother and kissing, Tori kept looking at her new necklace. "You like it?" Jade asked, and Tori wondered how long Jade was looking at her for. "Love it!" They were in there music class together, given homework to write a love song, Jade and Tori finished theirs early though, so they didnt need to do it as homework, they worked on it together. Jade persuaded Tori to stay at her house that night, seeing Tori's family completley abandoned her since she came out about being bi. Tori still has the bruises from last weeks beating, and thinks Jade hasnt noticed but she was wrong. "Look Tori, i will make you stay at my house! I know you are still recovering from the last one!" Jade said, not loud enough to be angry, or even raised her voice. "I promise im fine Jade, i know you just want to look after me, but its only a few bruises" Tori then lifted up her top to show Jade the very faint bruise. However, Jade would not let Tori go to her own house, she loved her too much to let her go like that. Tori sighed at the fact Jade wouldnt listen to her but she was veru thankful on the inside that Jade loved her and looked after her so much. Once they got to Jades house, they went straight to her room down in the basement. 


End file.
